


heard a noise

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ridiculous Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Hunk said, standing in the threshold of the doorway to the bridge. “Not for nothing, because I thought someone should know about it before they break something else, but I’m pretty sure that Lance and Keith broke the training room. Again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	heard a noise

“So,” Hunk said, standing in the threshold of the doorway to the bridge. “Not for nothing, because I thought someone should know about it before they break something else, but I’m _pretty_ sure that Lance and Keith broke the training room. Again.”

Pidge did not look up from her data screen right away. “Serves them right,” she said, fingers moving quickly across the keys.

“They’re screaming,” Hunk added, as Allura turned from watching Pidge work, to stare at Hunk intently. “Uh. Loudly.”  
  
“’ _Again_?’” she repeated, as if just catching that particular portion of the statement. “They’ve broken the training room _again_?” Hunk shrank back a little at her direct gaze. “How _ever_ is Keith getting Lance in the training room in the first place?”  
  
“There are just some things you don’t want answers to,” Pidge said adjusting her glasses, and shuddering. She stood up from the chair, mobile datapad tucked under her arm. “C'mon,” she said to Hunk as she walked past him. “Let’s go rescue the moron patrol.”  
  
“Wait up,” Allura said, hurrying across the bridge. “I too wish to see whatever it is they could have done to ‘break’ the training room.”

Shiro was standing in the open door to the training room, his arms folded. He looked down the corridor as the others approached, and inclined his head toward the training room. “What I wouldn’t give for a camera right now,” he said by way of greeting, somewhere between amused and mildly exasperated.  
    
“We can have the ship’s internal monitoring systems capture images at any time,” Allura said as she looked around Shiro, then covered her mouth with one hand. “The training room hardly looks _broken_ to me, Hunk. What happened here?”  
  
“It’s, uh, a figure of speech,” Hunk explained when Shiro looked over at him, eyebrow raised.  
  
Lance and Keith were hanging suspended, upside down and facing each other, encased in a gelatinous pink goo. They were struggling as well as could be expected, but just enough to cause their shared pink cocoon to rotate slowly. They were also yelling at each other, a constant litany of syllables that overlapped so often it was impossible to make sense of what they were saying.  
  
“I suppose it’s out of the question to leave them up there for a while,” Pidge said, already tapping commands on her datapad. “I wonder if they’ve even noticed we’re here? Oh,” she said, and pressed a button.  
  
Abruptly the pink goo shimmered, and went liquid. All three things – liquid goo, Lance, and Keith – fell hard to the ground. Keith landed partially on Lance, who let out a high-pitched yelp and curled over on his side, and both they and their clothes had taken on a lovely rose hue.  
  
“Whoops,” Pidge said.  
  
Shiro started to cross the room, intent on the two of them. “What on earth- _Keith_!” He had started out with the intention to reprimand but Keith had rolled over and slammed Lance back into the floor, one hand on his shoulder and leaned in to Lance far too close. Pidge and Hunk ran over as Shiro caught Keith by the back of his jacket and hauled him bodily off of Lance, who looked even more dazed than before. “ _What_ are you doing?”  
  
“Did he just _kiss_ me?” Lance asked, bewildered, and then it all caught up with him and he flailed his arms and legs out all at once, in a shriek of, “ _that was my first kiss you bastard-!_ ”  
  
Hunk, Pidge and Shiro however were all staring at Keith, who had folded his arms and was staring at the wall, clearly pretending no one else was there. Allura crouched to the floor and touched some of the liquid with her fingers, then wiped it quickly on her dress. “That’s what I thought,” she said firmly. “Keith, Lance, you both need to go into the medical pods. This isn’t the usual restraint gelatin, it is normally clear. It’s corrupted.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Keith said hotly, even as Hunk helped Lance get to his feet.  
  
“I thought your first kiss was with that brunette in the training base,” Hunk said, and Lance shoved him with both hands, flushed red. “The one you said-”  
  
“Shut _up_ , Hunk!”  
  
“ _Enough_ ,” Shiro interrupted firmly. “Listen to the Princess. Keith, Lance-”  
  
“There’s _nothing wrong with me_ ,” Keith yelled, and stormed for the door.  
  
“There is a _lot_ wrong with you!” Lance yelled back, and stomped after him, face red, leaving the others  behind in the training room.  
  
“Sooooo,” Pidge said after a moment. “Who’s going after them? I’m not going after them. I’m going back to the bridge and pretending none of this happened. Who’s with me?”  
  
“They’re ill,” Allura  said. “I’ll call Coran.”  
  
“I’ll handle it,” Shiro said with a sigh.  
  
“Oh thank god,” Hunk said. “I don’t want to get in the middle of that.”


End file.
